


Hinata and the Flu

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Cuddling, Deprived Hinata, Deprived Kageyama, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, Grumpy Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Angst, Oral Sex, Possessive Kageyama Tobio, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Smut, Strip Tease, Top Kageyama Tobio, Touching, Verbal Humiliation, Vocal Humiliation, Voice Kink, a lot of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: Hinata falls ill and his adoring husband takes care of him... that is, until he can't stand it anymore.OR Kageyama is deprived of sex and is mad about it.





	Hinata and the Flu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysticMandragora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MysticMandragora).



> This work is dedicated to @MysticMandragora for giving me the idea and putting me up to the challenge of having all of what is #tagged written into one fic. Thanks for the challenge, hon! Hope I did a good job! Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I have not yet edited this. Please excuse typos.

To say that Kageyama Tobio was in a bad mood was an understatement. To put it into better words, if a human being even thought of speaking to him at that very moment in time, Kageyama might've killed them with his glare alone.

Kageyama couldn't help but snap at his coworkers that day at work. It wasn't like it was any of /their/ faults, and it wasn't like yelling at them made him feel any better. It didn't. But at the moment, he didn't care. He was in a downright awful mood.

The answer as to why he was ready to kill at any given moment was simple. It was his husband, Hinata. The stupid, utterly annoying man that was Hinata. The absolutely stunning and cheery ginger that was wearing a shiny golden band on his finger that marked their love.

It was all Hinata's fault.

"Tobio?" his husband had called weakly nearly a week ago. Kageyama had just gotten out of the shower and was drying his damp hair with a towel.

"What is it, dear?" Kageyama called back and then he heard Hinata give a very phlegm-filled cough. Kageyama had noticed that his husband had indeed kept him up the night before with that wretched cough.

"Mm..." Hinata responded, "Could you bring the cough medicine in here? I'm feeling a little ill."

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Kageyama sauntered out of their bathroom that connected to their bedroom. Hinata was lying on their bed, head turned away from him and hand up on his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Tobio asked and Hinata coughed once again.

"My head hurts," Shouyou answered, "And my throat feels super scratchy... and my nose is a bit runny... I'm sure it's just a cold," he finished finally and Kageyama hummed before making his way to the bed and placing the back of his hand on Hinata's forehead.

"Shit," the taller male mumbled, "Shou, you're super hot."

"I know," Hinata smirked, "I'm irresistible." Then he coughed into the crook of his elbow again and Kageyama rolled his eyes.

"Not /that/ kind of hot, dumbass."

Kageyama lifted his hand away from his husband and walked back to the bathroom, searching under the cupboards of the sink for a thermometer. When he bounded his way through the bedroom and over to Hinata, the other man was in the midst of a coughing fit as he blew his nose into a tissue. Kageyama told him to lean back as he placed the edge of the thermometer under his tongue.

They waited for a moment in silence and Hinata let his eyes linger on the taller man's face. His heart began to expand and beat fast. Even though they had been together for many years now, Hinata always felt his heart pick up its' pace when he remembered how handsome Tobio was. He looked so concentrated in that moment, eyes furrowed and full of concern. Hinata thought he must've been doing it subconsciously, but the other man was running fingers softly through Hinata's hair, pushing it back from his hot forehead. It made the smaller man's heart beat that much faster.

The digital thermometer beeped at that moment and Kageyama pulled it out to study the temperature written on it.

"Damn!" he shouted, "38.8?! Babe, go to the doctor! I'll call an get you in."

Hinata coughed lowly, and croaked, "It's alright, Tobio. I just want to rest for now."

"But--" Tobio spluttered, "But they can give you a prescription medicine! It'll make you better faster than just over-the-counter stuff would--"

"I'm okay," Hinata smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure I'll be okay tomorrow. I'd just like to rest for now."

"Okay..." Kageyama muttered tentatively, "Let me give you some medicine for now."

After Kageyama had given Hinata a few pills and given him some water to drink, the other man continued getting ready for work. He had to hurry a bit so he wouldn't be late. Before he left, he kissed Hinata on the forehead and urged him to take a long bath after his nap to help cool his fever and gave him a plate of crackers to eat. It was something his mother had always fed him when he was younger and was sick. He then left for work that day, Shouyou on his mind the rest of the day.

And a sick Hinata would remain on his mind for the next five days. Kageyama noticed the day after they'd discovered the orange-haired man was sick that his symptoms had only worsened, and despite Hinata's protests, Kageyama made him an appointment to go to the doctor.

Hinata's illness was the flu, they discovered. Kageyama had called in sick to work that day to stay home and take Hinata to the doctor as well as take care of him. He fed his husband soup with mashed crackers in it and allowed him to drink hot chocolate to soothe his aching throat. He bought a vaporizer to put in their bedroom so that Shouyou could breathe through his nose when it wasn't plugged up. It was very tiresome taking care of him, but Kageyama knew that his tiny husband was in a very worse state so he didn't mind.

The worst part of taking care of him, however, was the fact that Hinata would not allow Kageyama to stay in the same room with him for long. "I don't want you to get sick," he reasoned and Kageyama was extremely grumpy about it, because that meant that instead of getting to cuddle Hinata at night, the taller man had to sleep in their guest room. The bed was not nearly as comfortable as their shared bed. He would've complained about it, but Hinata would've felt bad and offered to sleep in their instead and Kageyama was not about to make his very sick other half sleep uncomfortably.

But sleeping without Hinata was something that Kageyama never wanted to experience again. He prayed that the two would remain healthy for the rest of their lives, knowing that if one ever got sick again that it would mean they'd have to sleep separately. Kageyama almost couldn't stand sleeping without his husband. He tossed and turned every night that they weren't together. He was extremely sleep-deprived.

But... no. There was something far, /far/ worse than having to sleep alone. 

Kageyama couldn't remember the last time he had to masturbate. High school, perhaps. But he had broken the record of not having to wank every night that Hinata was sick. It's not like Kageyama and Hinata could have sex when his husband was in such a terrible state. And Tobio was paying the price for it, big time. 

It'd been so long since he'd gotten himself off that it took Kageyama forever to come. He sat there, room dark in the midst of night in the guest room and worked his hand over himself for nearly half an hour before he finally had an orgasm.

It was the worst.

So there Kageyama was, snapping at his coworkers on the sixth day of Hinata being sick, feeling not only sleep-deprived, but sex-deprived.

"Morning, Kageyama," one of them said and Kageyama full out growled at him. When he was leaving the house that morning, Hinata had announced that he was almost over his illness. That was the good news. 

"I'm positive I'll be okay tomorrow, 'Yama," Hinata said. He was standing behind his husband as the man shrugged on his dress shirt. Kageyama was feeling angry and annoyed. He knew that Hinata couldn't help it, but it didn't make him any less grumpy. Hinata noticed and immediately felt a pang of guilt stab through his chest.

"S-Sorry..." Hinata said quietly, "Um... next time I get sick, I promise I'll do a better job of taking care of myself so... so next time, don't worry about me, okay?"

Kageyama widened his eyes a bit, blinking. He had just placed his tie over the back of his neck and he quickly turned around to face Hinata. The smaller man was looking down, feeling guilty. It was now Kageyama's turn to feel a stabbing pain of guilt course through his veins.

"No!" Tobio said and Hinata looked up at him wearily. "No, no," the taller man said, shaking his head, "It's my job to take care of you. I... I don't mind taking care of you. Not at all. I love you, and I'll do everything I can to make you feel better."

Hinata blushed. "Are you sure?"

Kageyama leaned down to kiss his husband's forehead, muttering against him, "Of course. I promise... that I'll take care of you always. For the rest of our lives."

Shouyou felt himself turn red, leaning forward and resting his head on Kageyama's chest. He sniffed in his scent a little, sniffing hard since his nose was still a little runny. He didn't say it out loud, but Hinata, too, was feeling a little deprived of his husband. He missed cuddling with him at night the most.

Kageyama wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head again. Holding Hinata in his arms made him feel a little better.

But that little mood change only lasted until he walked out the front door. He was feeling terrible. He wanted to take a nap in his office more than anything, wanted to race home and throw Hinata on the bed and have his way with him. But he couldn't. He /wouldn't/.

That day at the office was pure hell. Every little noise that was made throughout the day made him want to scream at everyone. He wanted to go home more than anything, wanted to hold Hinata in his arms once again. Kageyama wanted the work day to end already so that he could go home and enjoy the weekend cuddled up on the couch with his husband. He prayed that Hinata's words were true and that the smaller male felt better the next day.

Even as he lay in the guest room that night (Shouyou had reassured that they play it safe and sleep separately for at least one more night), Kageyama felt bitter. His head was pounding and he wanted to sleep. He'd gone to bed early that night but still could not sleep. He rolled over once again, reading the clock. It was nearly two in the morning. He groaned.

And suddenly, Kageyama decided that enough was enough and that he could stand it no longer. He threw himself out of the bed and marched out of the door, down the hall and through their bedroom door. Hinata was sleeping soundly, vaporizer still on and producing steam right beside the sleeping angel. Hinata was lying on his side, arms up close to his face. Kageyama quietly worked his way around the side of the bed and onto his side of the mattress, pulling himself under the covers. Hinata did not stir.

He did, however, wake when Kageyama gently pulled him closer to him by his middle. He snapped his eyes open as Kageyama pulled his back into his chest and rested his face on the side of Hinata's head, gently wrapping his arms around his husband.

"Tobio?" questioned Hinata softly and Kageyama left a kiss in the tangle of his hair.

"I couldn't hold back any longer," Kageyama murmured softly, "I can't sleep without you."

Hinata felt his heart thump. He closed his eyes and placed one of his hands over Kageyama's. "Good night, Tobi."

But Kageyama hardly heard him, for he was already relaxing into a deep sleep the moment Hinata was in his arms. Hinata smiled a little and returned back into a dreamless slumber.

***

The next morning and Kageyama was lying on his back, Hinata cradled in his arms on top of his chest. The two were breathing heavy with sleep. Shouyou was the first to awaken, eyes creeping open as he looked at the clock. It was nearly noon. Hinata took a deep breath and gently crawled off of his husband, studying his face a bit. The ginger decided not to wake his sleeping soulmate, deciding that the other probably had not slept good the past few nights and wanted him to have a long slumber.

He was feeling astoundingly better that morning. Shouyou had one pill left to take from the doctor and he took it for good measure before brushing his teeth and washing his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled when he noticed that there were no tired spots on his face. 

Shouyou was in the middle of a hot shower when he felt the bathroom door creak open and closed. A moment later and he heard Kageyama brushing his teeth and washing his face as well. He smiled.

The other man did not hesitate to draw the shower curtain back a bit and step inside, fully naked. They said nothing to each other at first, simply smiling at one another as Hinata ran a hand through his soaking wet hair. Kageyama stepped in closer, placing his hands on Hinata's hips.

"Good morning... or, well, good afternoon, dear," Shouyou giggled and Kageyama smiled. He pulled his husband a little closer and bent down to peck his lips before Hinata lifted a hand up and rested it over Kageyama's mouth. "Maybe we should wait with that until tomorrow... just to be safe."

Kageyama closed his eyes and threw his head back, rubbing over his eyes and groaning. "You're killing me, babe."

Hinata chuckled. "I would hate it if you were to get sick."

Kageyama rolled his eyes. He turned Hinata to the left and stepped beside him so that they could share the hot water. Neither of them said anything else as Hinata finished washing and stepped out of the shower, drying with a towel and rubbing at his wet hair. He moved to the bedroom and began changing into his everyday clothes and, not long after, Kageyama followed suit.

The rest of the day was exhausting. They spent the day on the couch watching movies. Even though Kageyama was feeling better since he was able to cuddle with his husband, he was still feeling a bit grouchy. He was annoyed that Hinata would not let him kiss him. The smaller man was being extremely cute that day, too, feeling twenty times better being able to be held by the other man. He was so happy that he could not sense how unhappy his other half was.

As they finished their fifth movie and were eating dinner quietly (Kageyama had gone out to get take-out), Hinata could finally sense a bad vibe coming from his husband. The other man was not looking at him, instead more focused on his food. Hinata tried to encourage him a bit by asking him how work had been the last week, but Kageyama merely gave him one-worded responses. Hinata couldn't tell if Kageyama was annoyed with him or work or something else.

"Honey..." said Hinata quietly, "Are... are you feeling okay? You're not sick, are you?"

"No," his husband responded flatly. Hinata gulped.

"Um... then what is it? Is something happening at work?"

"No."

Hinata blinked, "Did... did I do something?"

Kageyama looked at him irritably and did not answer. He suddenly got up from the table and threw away the empty container of what he'd been eating, leaving the room without a word. Hinata was stunned. He sighed, throwing away his food and following after his husband.

He was upstairs in their shared bedroom.

"Tobio," Hinata asked more firmly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Well it's obviously something!" Hinata snapped, feeling a little irritated. They were having such a nice day and Kageyama was ruining it with his bad temper. "Just tell me!"

Suddenly, Kageyama stood up from where he'd been sitting on the bed, slowly walking over to the shorter man. He stopped right in front of Hinata, lifting a hand to hook a finger under his chin. He tilted his husband's head upward and leaned down. Hinata then understood and pushed away from Kageyama.

"I already told you, I don't want you to get sick!" Hinata yelled, "God, is that what you're mad about? Are you that impatient that you can't wait another day?"

Hinata knew he'd crossed a line by the way Tobio was glaring at him. He gulped a little, shrinking. At that moment, Kageyama angrily grasped him by the shoulders and lead him to their bed, throwing him down on top of the comforter. Hinata gasped and leaned up on his elbows.

"What're you--" Hinata was cut off when Kageyama crawled on top of him, locking him in place. He leaned in closer to his husband, placing his arms on either side of Hinata's head.

"Don't you ever," growled Kageyama as he grabbed his chin harshly again, "push me away again."

Before Shouyou could respond, Kageyama was slamming their lips together and licking his way inside of Hinata's mouth. The smaller of the two whimpered, gripping onto his husband's shoulder. Kageyama grabbed his hands and threw them back on the bed beside his head, locking their fingers together. He tilted his head and shoved his tongue in his mouth further, dominating him completely. Hinata groaned softly and finally closed his eyes. He, too, was missing the taste of Tobio's tongue and the roughness of his kisses.

Kageyama pulled Hinata's tongue in between his lips, sucking hard at the muscle. Hinata whimpered and the other man released his fingers to run his hands up the smaller man's chest under his shirt, immediately feeling for his nipples. Kageyama wasted no time in scratching over the nubs, pinching and pulling at them. His gasped, groaning as he continued to kiss his husband's soft lips. In that moment, Shouyou knew better than to refuse his husband.

Tobio released his lips and moved his body down under his shirt to use his tongue on Hinata's hard nipples. He wrapped his lips around each of them, sucking and them and worming his tongue around to lick at them. Hinata moaned, throwing his head back and feeling his dick hardening up through his sweatpants. If there was one thing he loved more than anything, it was the feeling of Tobio's mouth around his sensitive buds.

The raven-haired man suddenly closed his teeth around one of the saliva-coated buds, nipping at him and pulling the nipple between his teeth. Hinata yelped, bucking his chest up into Kageyama's mouth. Kagyeama released the bud and moved just underneath it, biting at Hinata's chest with his teeth. He sucked on a random patch of skin, slurping his tongue over it. 

He continued just like that, biting up Hinata's chest and tummy. He wormed his way back up to his neck and bit down harshly on the skin underneath his jaw, just above his Adam's apple. Hinata groaned, loving the feeling of Kageyama's teeth ghosting all around his neck and peppering his skin with lovebites.

"Tobio," Hinata groaned, "Please."

"Shut the hell up," snapped Kageyama, "You don't get to beg me until I fucking tell you to."

Hinata whimpered, "Please, baby--"

Kageyama removed his mouth from Hinata's neck to ghost over his face again. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?" The anger and possessiveness in his eyes made Hinata whimpered and snap his mouth shut. Kageyama glared at him once more, running his hands up and down Hinata's sides, tickling him lightly. Kageyama suddenly wrapped his arms around Hinata's middle and dragged him upward on his lap, turning them around and allowing Hinata to stand beside him on the side of the bed again.

"Take your clothes off," he demanded and Hinata whimpered. He immediately began taking his shirt off and Tobio stopped him again.

"Slower," he said, "Go slower."

A little confused, Hinata started again and gently began lifting his shirt over his head again, exposing the bites Kageyama had left on him. Kageyama pulled him closer, kissing over his tummy as the skin became exposed.

"Your body is so lovely," Kageyama said softly, "And it's mine. All mine."

Hinata bit his lip, exposing his perky nipples again. Kageyama thumbed over them.

"Your nipples are so cute," he said, flicking at them, "I love touching them."

Hinata whined as the other man touched over his sore nipples again. He'd told his husband once before, but he truly loved it when the other man talked to him gently during sex. Of course, Hinata loved all of the dirty talk when they were intimate, but he loved moments just like this as well, when Kageyama was gentle and simply spoke to him in a soft tone. Hinata could listen to his husband's voice for the rest of his life.

Hinata lifted his shirt over his head and Kageyama ran his hands up and down his arms.

"Look at you," breathed Tobio, "You're stunning. Everything about you... gorgeous."

"I love you," Shouyou said and at that moment he had forgotten that he wasn't supposed to speak. However, Kageyama allowed him the three words and looked up at him from where he was pecking along Hinata's arms to respond, "I love you too, my dear."

Hinata felt tears prickle his eyes. He wanted Kageyama to continue calling him sweet things. He loved it when the other man spoke to him using pet names. It made him feel amazing.

The smaller man pulled at the drawstring around his lips, pulling it loose to prepare himself to remove the pants around his hips. He hooked his fingers around the edges before slowly pulling them down and letting them fall to his knees. Hinata shimmied out of them softly, using only his legs to remove them the rest of the way down to his ankles. Kageyama's eyes widened a little in shock.

"No underwear?" he breathed and Hinata smiled lovingly down at him. Kageyama's eyes suddenly turned black with lust as he reached a hand behind Hinata to begin digging his nails into Hinata's ass cheek. "You naughty little boy..."

Hinata whimpered and Kageyama slapped his ass once. Then, his eyes drifted over to wear Hinata was standing proudly, balls tight and stretched. Kageyama snorted.

"Fucking hell... your cock is so small."

Hinata frowned, blinking down at him.

"Damn... how big are you, Shouyou? Three inches long? Four inches?" He smirked evilly and made eye contact with his husband from where he was sitting on the bed. He continued to squeeze and dig his nails into Hinata's ass, the other hand gripping his hip.

"Tell me," Tobio continued, "Tell me who you're going to fuck when you have such a tiny dick?"

Shouyou felt himself go red in the cheeks, embarrassed. Kageyama snorted.

"God... your cock is so tiny. You were made to get fucked, weren't you, babe?"

Hinata whimpered, biting his lip. He was feeling humiliated then. He'd never really taken the time to notice the size of his erection ever since he'd been with Kageyama.

"Yeah," Kageyama continued, "You were made to have my big cock in your tiny little hole." Kageyama released Hinata's cheek to poke at his hard cock instead. Hinata whimpered. Kageyama used his thumb and pointer finger to grip around the smaller man's dick, running the two fingers up and down his shaft. "Fuck, I could get you off with just two fingers, you're that small."

"Mm," Hinata moaned and then Kageyama wrapped his entire fist around his husband and began pumping him fast. Kageyama snorted.

"I barely have to move my hand up and down on your dick." He looked up at Hinata and smirked, "Does it feel good, baby? Does my big hand feel good on your tiny cock?"

"Y-Yeah," Hinata whined. Kageyama hummed, thinking. He suddenly stopped stroking his husband and pushed him back a little, standing up. He removed his pants and shirt quickly until he was stripped nude. He dragged Hinata to the bed and laid him down again, laying on top of him. Tobio grasped Hinata's legs and pushed them up until they were spread open and rested his body in between them. He pushed his hips up against Hinata and placed his clearly larger member against his tinier husband's. Kageyama laughed loudly, grasping both of their dicks in his large hand.

"Fuck, look at that," he laughed, "Your cock is so pathetic against mine."

Hinata leaned his head up to look down where Kageyama was gripping their cocks. Kageyama was very big against him. His mouth suddenly began to water and the sight of Kageyama's cock.

"Y-Your cock is so big, 'Yama," Hinata whined. Kageyama's eyes snapped to his.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Hinata agreed, licking his lips, "You're h-huge."

Kageyama groaned, beginning to pump their cocks together. Hinata moaned.

"I-It feels so good... s-so heavy against me," Hinata whimpered and Kageyama began to stroke the two of them faster, groaning.

"Fuck, you're so small against me."

"Y-You're just big, baby," Hinata smiled, "Your cock is so, so big."

Kageyama didn't answer, closing his eyes and pumping their erections faster. Hinata moaned loudly as Kageyama began stroking him at a wild pace. Hinata, too, had been feeling dreadful from their week of no sex, so his husband handling him the way he was felt incredibly good.

"Mm, I-I'm already close, 'Y-Yama," Hinata cried and Kageyama scoffed.

"Come, then, baby," he growled, "I'm gonna make you cum a lot to make up for this week."

Hinata whimpered, thrusting his hips up against his husband a lot and crying out. Hot, white spunk shot from his tip and out across his belly. Kageyama stopped stroking him and threw his hips against him to hump at him instead. Hinata moaned, splashing his cum on himself and across Kageyama's stomach. Kageyama thrust his hips at him fast, holding himself up and groaning and his hard cock frantically humped against Hinata's. It did not take long at all for the smaller man to begin whimpering as his cock began hardening up once again.

"You became hard again so quickly," Kageyama noted, "Does it really feel that good?"

"Yes, yes, fuck yeah--" Hinata moaned, then he added, "Tobio, I wanna suck you off, please let me suck you--"

"Oh, fuck," Kageyama said through gritted teeth, "Yeah? You wanna suck me, babe?"

"Yes, fuck, I want your big cock in my mouth, please. I wanna have you in my mouth, I wanna choke on you--"

"Damn," Kageyama groaned and pulled away from Hinata. He pulled him up and practically threw him off the side of the bed, pushing him to his knees and sitting on the edge. Hinata moaned.

"Come on, then," growled Kageyama, "Make me feel good if you want it that bad."

Shouyou whimpered reaching forward and gripping the base of Kageyama's cock in his hand. He felt a bead of sweat roll down the back of his neck and down his back. He quickly wiped a pool of sweat from his forehead before leaning in and wrapping his lips around the tip of his husband's cock, moaning around him. Kageyama groaned. 

The orange-haired man began stroking him fast, sucking him hard. Kageyama snaked a hand around in his hair and pulled at it. Hinata whined and took him in further, bobbing his head and looking up to stare into Kageyama's eyes.

"Fuck," Kageyama whispered and then he snapped, "You wanted to choke on me, right?" Hinata did not have time to respond, for in that moment Kageyama shoved his head down against him, allowing Hinata's nose to poke into his pubic hair. "Then fucking choke on me, already, slut."

Hinata's throat began to spasm around him, choking. His eyes began to water and he struggled to suck on Kageyama as he was held against him. Kageyama threw his head back and moaned loudly at the pleasure of having his husband gag around him continuously.

"Ugh, fuck," Kageyama groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Hinata closed his eyes and struggled to breathe. 

At that moment, Kageyama released him and Hinata popped off of him, coughing a little and swallowing. His throat was still a little sore from when he'd been sick and the sudden intrusion hurt a little. Kageyama noticed when Hinata raised a hand up to his throat and rubbed. Immediately, Kageyama began to stroke his hair.

"You okay?" he asked calmly and Hinata wiped away a tear, staring up at him.

"Yeah," he answered softly, "I'm okay." He was ready to continue sucking off his husband but Kageyama decided against it. Instead, he pulled Hinata up and held him on his lap, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him softly.

"You're amazing," he murmured against him, "You're incredible."

Hinata blushed at the sudden mood change, smirking against his lips. They continued to kiss very softly for a moment before Kageyama raised his fingers to Hinata's lips and poked at them.

"Come on," he said gently, "Suck on my fingers. Get them nice and wet, dear."

Immediately understanding, Hinata pulled the digits between his lips and began sucking at them, swirling his tongue around them and whimpering. He closed his eyes, lapping his tongue around Kageyama's fingers and using his tongue to explore the tasty digits. Kageyama groaned and pulled them out, reaching a hand underneath Hinata from behind and circling his tight hole. For a moment, he simply played with the rim, teasing Hinata. But then he was sticking a finger inside of him and Hinata moaned out, wrapping his arms around Kageyama's neck.

Kageyama pumped the finger in and out slowly at first, feeling around the walls he had missed so much. Hinata whined, gasping out at the pulsing muscle that intruded his most private area. It felt so good to have something inside of him. Kageyama quickly added a second finger, scissoring him and stretching him open. Hinata moaned lowly, resting his forehead against Tobio's. He gently pushed his hips back on the fingers and Kageyama sped up his actions, fingering him a little harder. Hinata closed his eyes again and whined, biting his lip. Kageyama was ready to add another finger, but Hinata begged,

"Please, 'Yama, please, I want you."

Tobio thrust his fingers in his hole a little harder. "Let me add another, Shou. It's been a week since we've had sex, I wanna make sure you're nice and open."

Shouyou whimpered, "Please, god, I want you now, please." Kageyama continued to simply pump inside of him slowly, biting his lip. Hinata licked over his lips and added, "Please, baby, stick your big cock in my little hole. I want you so badly. I need you to fuck me, please."

Kageyama's eyes glazed over and he suddenly shoved a final finger inside of Hinata, thrusting wildly now. Hinata cried out, moaning loudly as Kageyama continuously thrust his fingers in and out of him.

"God," Kageyama growled, "You're such a whore, Shouyou. Fuck, I'm trying to make sure that it doesn't hurt, but you don't care, do you? You'd do anything, even go through some pain, to have something inside of you, wouldn't you? You little slut."

"Mm!" Hinata whimpered, "N-Not just anything, honey. God, I want your cock, fuck." Hinata cried out when Kageyama brushed against his prostate. "Please, fuck me, please."

Kageyama clicked his tongue. "You're so fucking needy."

"Yes, yes, please."

"Shit... you're still begging for me. Even though I'm always talking down to you when we have sex, you don't care."

"Fuck me, Tobio," Hinata whined, "Please, please, I need you inside me."

Kageyama smirked. "Slut."

"Oh," Hinata cried, "Yeah, fuck, I'm a slut, baby. Mm, I want you inside my hole."

Kageyama growled then, fucking his fingers inside of him faster. "Come first."

Shouyou whined. Kageyama continued, "Come from just my fingers and then I'll fuck you."

The smaller of the two whined and thrust back hard, blindly fucking himself and desperately trying to reach his orgasm.

"Feels good," Hinata cried, "Your fingers feel so good, Tobio."

"It'll feel even better when I'm fucking you with my big cock," Tobio groaned, "But you have to cum for me, baby, come on."

Hinata moaned loudly, feeling a familiar heat pool in his stomach and Tobio continued to brush his prostate. He was incredibly close now, whining as Tobio shoved his fingers inside of him quickly.

"Come on, baby," Tobio said, kissing up the side of Hinata's neck, "Cum for me. Cum for me and I'll fuck you with my cock, my little slut."

Hinata cried out, cumming harshly across his stomach again. Kageyama slowed his movements and watched as Shouyou released hot sperm across his chest and tummy. Kageyama kissed over his cheeks and pulled his fingers out of him, lifting him and turning him around so he was on his hands and knees.

"Good boy," Kageyama praised, "You're such a good boy, Shou." Suddenly, Hinata was crying out again as Kageyama slapped at his ass cheeks hard. "Fuck, you're mine. All mine." He slapped hard at Hinata again and the smaller male cried out, shoving his face into the mattress.

"Fuck me," Hinata begged again, "Please."

Kageyama smirked, pumping at himself. He was still a little wet from when Hinata had taken him in his mouth, and this time Kageyama did not tease his husband with his cock, immediately sinking inside him. Hinata whimpered, cock hardening and hole stretching wide, burning from the sudden intrusion.

"Fuck," Tobio cursed, holding his husband's hips and slowly pushing all the way inside. He waited there for a moment, allowing Hinata to adjust as well as simply reveling in the glorious bliss of being inside of Shouyou once again. He'd waited too long to be deep inside of him again, and here he was, cock shoved deeply inside of him.

"Mm, baby," Hinata whispered, "Give it to me, please."

The taller one did not hold back. He pulled out of Hinata and immediately slammed back in. The smaller of the two threw his head back in bliss, moaning loudly. He was already completely fucked out, sweat rolling down his body from every crook of his muscles. Kageyama held his hips tightly and pounded deep inside of him, closing his eyes and thrusting his hips harshly inside of him. 

Hinata was moaning wildly beneath him, fingers turning white from gripping their bed sheets. He was feeling incredibly clammy, but the pleasure of having Kageyama deep in his hole was too good to stop. He rested his head against his hand and allowed his husband to slap deep inside him and bit his lip as he listened to Kageyama groan intensely above him.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Kageyama groaned, panting heavily. He felt sweat drip down his nose, but he didn't care. All he could think of was Hinata and how tight his hole was as he slammed inside of him. It felt like ages since they'd had sex. "God, your hole is so good."

"Fuck, fuck."

Kageyama bent over a little, re-positioning himself before thrusting heavily and gloriously inside of Shouyou again. Hinata moaned, cock bouncing harshly up and down.

"Yes," Hinata hissed, "Don't stop, please don't stop."

"Shit," Kageyama gasped, using one hand to tangle his fingers into Hinata's hair, nails scratching his scalp. His eyes were squeezed shut, completely focused on working in and out of his husband.

The sounds the two were making were utterly sinful. Hinata was moaning and whimpering wildly into the bed sheets as Kageyama groaned above him. The sound of their hips slapping together and the squelch of Kageyama's cock thrusting deep in Hinata's hole could be heard from downstairs. 

Kageyama thrust hard at an angle and Hinata screamed. Kageyama pulled on his hair and yanked upward until Hinata had to use his hands to hold himself up.

"There, baby?" Kageyama growled, "Fuck, did I find your spot already?"

"Yes, yes!" chanted Hinata, "Right there!"

"You're taking me so well," praised Kageyama, "God, you're sucking me in. Did you miss this as much as I did?"

"Y-Yes," stuttered Hinata through clenched teeth at the burn of having his hair pulled roughly, "Yes, fuck, I missed your cock so much, Tobio."

"Fuck yes!" Kageyama screamed when Hinata squeezed around him, "Fuck, I missed your tight little hole, baby. I missed it so much I couldn't stand it. God, I wish I could be inside you all the time, Shou. It feels so fucking good."

"I wish you would never pull out," cried Hinata, "I love having you inside me, I /need/ you inside me, god." Hinata then licked his lips, "I-I'll never get sick again. Fuck, I swear I'll never get sick again."

Kageyama groaned, slapping wetly inside of him. "Fuck, you better not. I'll fuck you every night from now on, sick or not--" Hinata suddenly cried out and bit his lip harshly. Kageyama slammed his hips deep inside of him once more, holding himself there before pulling out and releasing his husband's hair. Hinata whimpered and Kageyama flipped him around, pulling him close before flipping onto his back.

"Ride me," he demanded, "Fuck, please ride me."

Hinata whimpered. He'd rather die than deny his husband in that moment. He quickly sat up and was ready to reach behind himself to angle Kageyama's cock for his hole, but Tobio beat him to it, too desperate for his hole to wait. The second Shouyou sat up, Kageyama was shoving his cock back inside him and Shouyou threw his head back and moaned. 

Immediately, the smaller of the two began bouncing wildly back on Kageyama's cock. He winced a little because of the stretch, but it felt too good to stop. He moaned out and Kageyama moaned along with him, throwing his head back at the tightness around him. He placed an arm under his head and used the other to guide Hinata's hips. Hinata reached behind him and placed either hand on Kageyama's bent knees, balancing himself. He threw his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut, rapidly groaning and shouting out. Kageyama watched as a few beads of sweat flung from his hair.

The sight was astounding. Kageyama had never seen Hinata in such a state with such a lewd expression coating his face. The other male was thrusting back on him wildly, screaming out with his mouth wide open and his lips squeezed shut in pure ecstasy. Kageyama licked his lips and watched as Hinata continue to bounce up and down on his hips.

"Fuck, fuck!" Hinata cried, "Mm, you're so big, baby, fuck, I don't know how you even fit inside me."

"You're a good boy," Kageyama said, "You're such a good boy, taking me all the way. Shit." Kageyama raised his other hand to Hinata's hip and began using his hands to shove Hinata up and down. He used his hips and began thrusting wildly up inside of him, pounding his cock harshly up inside of the smaller man. Hinata cried out and Kageyama watched as he tongue lolled out a bit.

"'Yama," Hinata cried, "Tobio!"

Balls slapping heavily against his ass, Tobio then snaked a hand over Hinata's cock, gripping it again and getting him off as he felt heat pool in his stomach. Hinata whimpered, opening his eyes and watching as Kageyama stroked him.

"I'm close," Hinata whimpered, bouncing back impossibly faster.

"Me too, honey," Kageyama gasped, "I'm almost there."

The two moved in sync, Hinata bouncing down on him as Kageyama thrust his hips up inside. They continued to watch each other, eyes blown with lust. Hinata was crying out so beautifully, feeling exhausted and weak from having already coming twice.

"Please, please," Hinata whined.

"Cum for me, Shou," Kageyama whispered, "Cum, baby, come on."

"Mm!" Hinata gasped out then, eyes scrunched in pleasure, staring down at his husband. The heat in his tummy was stronger than ever and he desperately wanted to cum all over the man beneath him. 

"Come on, sweetheart, cum for me again."

"Tobio, Tobio!" Hinata chanted and Kageyama thought he looked like an angel.

"Cum," demanded Tobio for a final time, "Cum for me and I'll cum inside your pretty pink hole."

"Yes!" Hinata screamed, "Fill me up, fuck!"

Kageyama gave a few more sharp thrust right into his prostate and that was it. Hinata screamed loudly and finally came for a final time, almost cumming nothing at all from being so empty. His husband groaned out at the sight, thrusting upward and throwing his head back as he filled up Hinata with his cum. His hips stuttered and Hinata was shaking as he felt Kageyama abuse his hole with his sperm.

In the next second, Hinata fell over him from pure exhaustion. Kageyama caught him in his arms, pulling out and kissing his shoulder.

Hinata was panting incredibly hard. His heart beat was faster than it had ever been. He hardly heard it when Kageyama whispered praise in his ear or felt it when he ran his hands up and down the smaller boy's back.

"You did so well, sweetheart," Tobio whispered sweetly, "You're amazing, Shouyou."

Hinata whimpered against him, panting. "T-Tobio, Tobi."

"It's alright," Kageyama said gently, "You're alright. I've got you."

The ginger whimpered, nuzzling his head into his husband's neck. Kageyama kissed the side of his head sweetly. Kageyama noticed how the other man was trembling on top of him, so he continued to rub his hands up and down his sides and back until the man came down from his high.

After a few sweet moments, Kageyama gently set Hinata down next to him and began to get up from their bed. Hinata weakly cried out for him, reaching out for his taller husband. Kageyama felt his heart swell.

"I'll run a bath for us," he whispered, running a hand through Hinata's sweaty hair, "I'll be gone only a moment, darling."

Hinata was soothed by the man's voice and closed his eyes, exhausted. Kageyama got up to run the bath water and watched as the hot water steamed up the bathroom. He was feeling incredibly hot, but Kageyama wanted to soothe his husband's aching muscles. He went back into the bedroom and scooped up the smaller man in his arms, kissing his lips once before taking him to the bathroom.

He gently placed Shouyou into the tub first and then sat behind him, pulling Hinata into his chest. Hinata relaxed in his arms as Kageyama ran a hand over his chest, cleaning the drying sperm from his stomach. He observed the bites all around Hinata's body and smiled at every one.

Hinata could not keep his eyes open. Kageyama noticed.

"Tired, baby?"

"Mm,"

Kageyama kissed his hair. "I love you."

Hinata perked up a little, turning his head. "Love you, too, 'Yama."

The raven-haired man pecked through his hair, gently massaging Hinata's sore muscles. The smaller of the two groaned allowed himself to be pampered and cleaned, heart swelling weakly with love for his husband.

He loved Kageyama more than anything. There was something about the man that made him want to never let him go. And Tobio adored him more than anything, loved everything about the smaller man that was falling asleep right in his arms.

And when Kageyama woke up in bed the next day to find himself cursed with the same illness that Hinata had just gotten over, Hinata loved him too much to tell him "I told you so!"


End file.
